User talk:~Mana~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Manaphy12342 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) There you go :D I’m There For you Tomorrow 00:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) how do i use a template I don't wanna be in the Fanon anymore, so leave it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well whatever, just go back to Chat, don't bother me. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't wanna talk with anyone, just go back and talk with your friends. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No! I don't wanna be anyone's friend, just leave me alone! >:( [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Never! I'll never talk to anyone ever again! I should have never made any relationships or friendships on Beyblade Wiki, so leave me alone! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk as much as you want, it won't matter, besides the only reason I am angry, is because all of you are making a bad impression to Callum, Callum is from the WBO, and if we give him a bad impression, then no more users from the WBO will come. You want the reason, there it is, NOW I SWEAR, LEAVE ME ALONE!!! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Still, it's not just that. Remember that time, with Emily, I helped cheer you up. I help cheer anyone up when they're feeling down, but when I am feeling down, nobody cares! It took YOU this long just to see whats' wrong with me, understand me now!? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Manaphy12342, it is Beybladelover45... umm you said to put a templte on my blog thing but how would i do that???? Please help me out as soon as you have the time too!!! thanks!!! Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P No prob Mana, th Country for you will be made imediatly, and now you have too choose a name, Thanks :D Woah, sorry, I think Callum is already UK, so you dont mind joining him, right? Sorry I forgot. :( Done There, I Undid it, but he knows why it happened like that . umits duskinour gull can you plz reconsider my banishment from the chat ill try to undo any wrongs. Des Des is as of November 21, 2011 retired. He should be removed from the board because he's gone, now that doesnt mean that he shouldnt be an admin. As for the ranking, He does have the most BP, so he'll stay ontop. P.S Ed told me to remove him, just following orders. P.P.S: I made the theme, and I didnt exclude him, check the Hall of Fame, hes the ONLY 'one on there P.P.P.S: Hunter Did It Again, only this time he also made recon and admin and crat :/ :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png 'Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Heads. Hey Mana, I was wondering if all the members of the board should be heads of something. Heres what I was thinking: *Manaphy: Head of Wiki *Des: Head of BFRB *Callum: Head of Arenas *Hunter: Head of Stats (Rank, BP, EXP, Levels) *Gingka: Head of Fanon Stories (Waking the Cosmos?) *Gallant: Head of Referee Division Opinions? :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . "Deleted" BFRB So Sorry, my idiot of a brother thought itd be funny. I've restored it. Please forgive me for leaving the page open :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Hello Mana I was wondering what has been going on in chat lately? how many bp and exp did i won at my battle against hunterm and fb??Blade0886 11:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Help me I can't say anything o the chat and know it says something like i can't go on no more and it says error. Can you please help. Category:User Talk Page Theme and Background How did you (and/or others) get the music and background in your user pages? ''Hikairi Ni '' 02:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) About the unblock Hey Mana, this chat is closed from non admin members due to the discussion of the new RPB and Des said that he wants to have him forget me and restart our friendship and Charlie's never gonna forgive me no matter how hard I try so the apologizing thing isn't gonna work so I think my accounts sadly need to be unbanned from main cause I miss talking with the friend that haven't abandoned me and I swear to behave better from now on and to contribute more before being on the chat I swear :(. Please, I never hated the Beyblade Wiki I just got sick of how I was treated by Charlie is all <:'(. Aguma 00:23, May 19, 2012 (UTC). Mana? Please! Mana, Gallant is banning people for no reason! He banned me for saying can you send me Haze's profile? Then I was banned! Why? Chrome 11:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Battle Can you ref me and The Bey God battle? Twisted 16:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown IRC Come to IRC. Apparently Ed won't or is ignoring me or something. I need to talk to you. I support the petition! 03:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Can i be unbanned from the fanon chat please? i was banned by Ricky a long time ago and i was wondering if i could be allowed on chat >.< Why cant I be a ref? >.< lmao. ~Kulu xP Mana just wondering why did i get blocked on main by you?Crash Leone (talk) 00:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Mana, why may I ask all I did was post the link to my chat for people to just talk cause main was dead. People post links to their youtube channels all the time and pictures too. But Why a block I just got done with a week block. Please unblock me Mana Crash Leone (talk) 22:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) But you were Away atm and I have seen peeps do it before like typh and his pokewiki and dusk and his wierd creepy wiki so i just thought it would be ok.Crash Leone (talk) 22:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :( Mana I will never do it again please just thie one time can there be an exception and I can be unblocked Please Mana.Crash Leone (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Mana, it's me Sora the Blader. Um, (kinda a newbe), could you do me 3 favors? 1) Can you join my Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Saga 2) Spread the word of it to the other users about my saga 3) Help me make a page so I could join RPB? I would really appreciate it if you could, thanks Sora the Blader (talk) 21:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Sora the Blader REGISTER HI DERE! I want to get my bey registerd so I can tag-team with my friend Lucinda. Plz plz plz? It's right here, by the way ---------------------------------> Flare Dragoan TW5.0Y4L Thnx! 2662Cl4w5hOt 02:36, November 9, 2013 (UTC), The Flaming Racer! "Bakugan, brawl!"